


Marionette

by teito_the_potato



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teito_the_potato/pseuds/teito_the_potato
Summary: Teito never went to the Military Academy, he stayed a slave and was put into a special program led by Ayanami and Miroku. He is forced to become an assassin for the military, when all he wants is to be free. Will he get his chance when he is sent to kill the Archbishop?
Relationships: Ayanami/Teito Klein, Castor & Frau (07-Ghost), Castor/Labrador (07-Ghost), Frau & Teito Klein, Frau/Teito Klein, Mikage Celestine & Teito Klein, Teito Klein & Hakuren Oak, Teito Klein & Mikhail
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a few years ago, during my freshman year of high school, and just now got the courage to start posting the works I've written. Sorry if it's not that good, I'll be starting a new 07 ghost work sometime this summer.

Teito’s Pov

  
I want to die. Those were the words going through my head as I looked down at another nameless victim I was ordered to kill. Suicide is a form of resistance. I could hear his voice say that to me every single time I thought about ending this despicable thing called my life. But, property has no will, property is not allowed to feel or have opinions. Those are the words that have been drilled into my head for ten years now, and I am now completely at the mercy of Chief Ayanami and Chairman Miroku.

  
Looking down at my hands, I could see the dual blades that I hated with such a passion I didn’t think it possible- no that’s not right, it’s not even close to how much I hate myself. Like most of my nights, they are cursed with the drawing of blood, whether it be simulation training, an execution, or an assassination. Tonight, it was the assassination of a traitorous spy of the intelligence unit implanted in District Three. I don’t even know the poor souls name. Just thinking about what I’ve done causes the tears that have been pooling in my eyes to overflow. “I’m sorry…” I say to him, looking down at my bloody weapons and arms in shame, as he lay there bleeding out. What he says to me next shocks me so much I whip my head up to meet a pair of amber eyes. It keeps playing over and over in my head. It’s not your fault- you didn’t have a choice, right. Seeing my pained expression, he told me, “Don’t blame yourself so much, everyone must die someday. If it wasn’t you who killed me, someone else would have.” It’s the truth, but it’s still do to my weakness, “But still… I could have said no and given you a little more time…” To that this amazing, forgiving man says to me, as he reaches out and grabs my arm, “But then you’d be punished, Teito.” Shock. It’s overwhelming me, no one called me that unless it was at the academy, but few used my first name. “You are but a boy and should know that you are more than property. Stay strong Teito, I’m sure they will come to save you soon…” I didn’t even know what to think, that man knew me, he knew what I was going through, he knew who I was, but he forgave me. I never thought one could feel such emotion and cry so much. I didn’t know why, all I felt was this terrible mix of things, mostly split into He’s right, Teito. and I killed such a kind and pure man. Feeling his hand slip out of my grasp I looked down and saw that he had past, this man wasted his dying breathe on me. An odd mix of a sob and a sigh came out of my mouth, followed by, “That may be true, but I don’t deserve to be saved…” as my voice faded I closed the mans eyes. With my fingers on his forehead, I offered him a prayer, “May God have mercy on your soul.” I then felt the similar haunting wind blow by me, like he was flying away. After looking down at my blood-soaked hand with sadness, I sighed, stood up from my crouch and stared longingly at the moon. “I wish I could just fly away from everything.” Sniffling and stifling another sob, I thought of Kurena’s words to me. “I don’t have wings, Kurena, and I don’t deserve them.” Taking a deep breath, I wiped my tears away and pulled my hood back up. I skillfully slipped down the alleyway, blending into the godforsaken darkness that matched my soul once again. Little did I know that someone else witnessed the scene from when my blade first stabbed him, to the man stopping me from finishing him off, and most importantly the conversations between the now dead man and myself. Time to head back to the hell that is my jail cell, the Military Academy, and report to the devil himself. With that thought, I setoff on my return journey to the first district.

  
Frau’s Pov

  
To say I was in shock was a bit of an understatement after what I had just witnessed. I had been a hunter for years now, but never did I think I’d see a Marionette in person, and it was just a damn kid. We got wind that our double spy was found out, so I was sent to try and save him and stop the assassin that would be sent after him, but when I arrived, and looked down from the roof, I couldn’t believe my eyes. The supposed assassin looked like he was 12! And then the emotions coming from the two people below sent the finishing blow that left me too shocked to do anything. Bishop Kohaku’s forgiveness, acceptance and sadness were overwhelming, as well as the boy’s-apparently named Teito-feelings of sadness, remorse, and self-hatred. How was such a boy a Marionette, I can’t imagine everything that he’s been through, when I heard Bishop Kohaku mention someone saving him, he must of known I was here, and I decided that I would. Seeing as my shock let the boy leave, I couldn’t do it now, but I wouldn’t give up. I figured I wouldn’t have to wait long either, the Military was getting cockier and I figured they’d send him to the church soon. I need to get back fast and report this, I don’t want the brat to get killed when he can’t control what he’s doing.

  
In a few hours I made it back to the Church and reported to Archbishop Jio, we then called an emergence meeting of all Bishop Hunters. I explained the scene and even admitted that I failed to accomplish the mission, as I didn’t arrive in time to save him- I got there just as the boy stabbed Bishop Kohaku in the stomach. Everyone else was just as shocked as me when I described his appearance- short, probably five feet, undeniable only a kid. Labrador ended up voicing everyone’s thoughts, “I don’t even want to think about everything that poor boy’s been trough at such a young age… If we can, we should help him.” I was glad Lab agreed with me, and so did everyone else, I finally was able to let out that breath that seemed to be caught in my throat since I arrived at the scene. Voicing my thoughts, “Given his… skill… and appearance they are most likely going to be sending him to infiltrate the church and assassinate Jio. I’ll interfere when that happens, but I could use a hand in keeping an eye out for him. Let’s spread the message, we don’t need to add any more suffering to his life, I’m sure he’s had enough of it.” Sighing, before I continued, I added, “Let me know if you find him, that brat’s mine.” I received a few shocked looks due to my uncaring attitude but those who knew me, especially Castor, Lab, and Jio, gave me knowing looks. This hit too close to home, and we all knew it. Pushing the thoughts of my childhood and Bastien out of my head, I strolled back to my room to try and gather my thoughts before morning mass, if I even went.

Teito’s Pov

Deep breath Teito. You completed your mission, there’s nothing he should complain about. ‘But does he really need a reason?’ That voice again? Ugh, I must be insane, I talk to myself a lot but then another voice talks too. Psh, even my subconscious doesn’t want to talk to me so it made something else. Sighing, and fortifying myself-as I had already wasted enough time standing outside of Ayanami’s door- I put on my emotionless mask and knocked. After hearing his ‘Come In.’ I opened the door, and saluted, followed by reporting, “I have completed the mission Chief.” Translation, I killed whoever you told me to without question. “Hoh, Chief eh?” Giving me the look I knew too well, daring me to try and say something besides what he wanted, I grit my teeth and swallowed my pride, “Master.” Ah, there it is, Ayanami’s famous smirk. Oh no, I can see the look in his eye, this isn’t going to end well. “So, 2741, what took you so long?” He knew. How did he know what happened? Oh God I’m in for it now. Che, God huh, I am no longer worthy of him. Realizing the pause and attempting to maintain my emotionless face I answered, “Target was behind schedule and arrived at the scene later than expected.” This wasn’t entirely a lie, he was a few minute’s late. “Really? For being behind a few minutes that doesn’t explain the extra twenty minutes. Did you take a detour, or did he say something to you?” Sighing, I asked myself, what was the point in trying to hide anything, he always knows, and he can see right through me.

  
“He was late, and yes, he did talk to me, but it was nothing of importance.”

  
“And what makes you able to determine this? Tell me the conversation, now.”

“My apologies, Master. My logic was incorrect. The traitor claimed that I was a boy, not property, and that someone would save me. However, I know this to be false, so viewed it as unimportant.” When Ayanami told me to report the conversation, he took his interlaced fingers and opened them, placing them on the desk. Once I started answering, he stood up and walked over to me. As soon as he started moving towards me my heart clenched with fear, but I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing it. With each step my heartbeat skyrocketed, but I maintained a straight face due to experience. By the time I finished he stood in front of me with his arms behind his back. He smirked evilly and loomed over me, “Hoh, someone’s going to save you,” as he said this he lifted his right hand, and placed it on the side of my face, like he always does when this happens. Almost petting me as his hand slide down, he grabbed my chin and turned my ear to him and whispered, “No one is going to save you, Teito Klein, you have nothing out there and belong to me.” Knowing what answer the man wanted, I gave it to him, “Yes, master.” His smirk grew, turning my face back to him, he said, “Look at me,” when I finally brought myself to, he continues, “you know, you’re a terrible liar.” Digging his bone-like fingers into my face and moving his left hand towards his knife he leaned in closer. “No matter how much you deny it, you are mine, my property, to do whatever I please with.” As soon as that man finished speaking, I knew what was coming, and hated every second of it. He pulled my face closer to his, and put his cold, cruel lips on mine. As his lips moved on mine, I refused to return it, not thinking about my actions and forgetting that he already drew his knife. I close myself off to my surroundings when this happens, so I didn’t notice him moving until it was too late, my left thigh exploded in pain. I gasped, and he took advantage of that, forcing his disgusting tongue into my mouth, he smirked while doing so knowing that he made his point. It hurts, it hurts so much. I just want it to stop, I don’t want to feel this anymore, I don’t want to have to kill anymore, I don’t want to feel him on me anymore, and I don’t want to feel this pain anymore. But it doesn’t matter what I want, it isn’t going to change anything. I’m his property, I have no rights, no will, no say in anything, he can do whatever he wants to me. Finally breaking the ‘kiss’ Ayanami commands, “Say it, Teito. Admit it with that delicious mouth of yours.” As he says this his right hand makes its way down my face, neck, chest and eventually to my stomach, placing it on my pelvis and twisting the knife still embedded in my thigh, he smirks at me, never breaking eye contact. I feel like he’s staring right into my soul, as much as I don’t want to say it, my whole being is flooded with pain and I just want to make it stop and get away from him, so I give him what he wants. “I am nothing but a slave, I am your property. I have no rights to freedom or emotion. I am nothing but a tool that can be discarded or broken at any time, I am unwanted and replaceable.” I make me statement through gritted teeth and my voice is laced with obvious pain, I’m not even sure which type stands out more- the physical pain from my leg or the emotional pain of acknowledging it in front of him. I can practically hear Ayanami’s smirk grow, I hear a “heh” from him and can barely stifle the scream that comes out as a pained grunt when he yanks the knife out. “I missed anything important,” he claims while gesturing with his bloody knife to my leg that I’m trying to put pressure on but can’t break eye contact without permission. Sighing, he says, “go ahead, your dirtying my office floor,” he finished wiping the knife clean with one of his handkerchiefs and throws it at me and gestures to a chair. I take it and use it, along with another piece of my cloak to bandage my freely flowing stab wound, after I somehow hobble over to the chair. Once I finish, Ayanami gives me another mission, “You leave after you clean up. Infiltration and assassination, low profile. No witnesses. Target is Archbishop Jio.” Seeing my eyes widen, he laughs, “You might have once belonged to a church, but will never belong there again. If it’s killing a priest that bothers you, don’t worry, the man you killed tonight was one.” At this, my attempts at masking my pain was gone, so I just looked down at my now ruined clothes and leg. “Use your age and appearance to your advantage, I want this done quick. And not a word about the place being a safe haven, nowhere is safe from me, and you should know that better than anyone.” Not wanting to think about that incident I weakly nodded, feeling the glare directed at me for a nonverbal answer, I quickly added, “Yes master. I shall leave for the Seventh District before dawn.” Pushing myself up, and attempting to walk as normal as possible, I tried to exit the room. About halfway there Ayanami sighed, “Go see Kal and take a hawkzile, that’s unsightly.” I cringed at his tone and the thought of seeing Kal, but seeing as I had no other choice, I merely answered, “Yes, master,” and left the room, beginning my trek to follow orders.

  
Once I managed to turn the corner near Kal’s office, I saw him leaning up against the wall like always. Shaking his head, he said to me, “Hurry up and get over yourself, accept it. Nothing’s gonna change.” As I didn’t answer and continued to stare at the suddenly very interesting ground, he sighed and ushered me into the room. After Kal treated it, if you can call nonchalantly pouring some disinfectant in it, inserting not near enough stitches and wrapping it treatment, he sent me on my way. Once back to my room I pulled out another one of my combat uniforms, seeing as this one was ruined beyond repair, and headed into the bathroom. Too weak to take an actual shower, I stripped and sat at the edge of the tub and wiped myself clean with a wet rag. Taking out my measly first aid kit, I tried to improve what I could. I only had two butterfly stiches left so I added them after applying more disinfectant, once I added the healing salve I wrapped it in clean cloth, this time correctly and tighter. Wiping away the stray tears that managed to slip out due to pain, I got dressed, cleaned my dual blades and knives, packed my disguise, and headed out to the Seventh District, looking forward to returning home and ending it all.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

**_Teito’s Pov_ **

I was well on my way to the Seventh District when the sun finally broke the horizon. The sky was painted a beautiful and tragic mix of red, orange and yellow- a fitting sight for the day to come. A day filled with blood, my blood, a day where it can finally end. Still horrified that the man from last night was a Bishop, I shuddered. At the same time though, that explained a lot- his attitude, him knowing. Wait, if he knew then he must have been one of the Hunters, why didn’t he kill me? Do they know about the program? A seed of hope bloomed in me, that I might actually be saved like he said, that maybe I could atone for what I had done, but abruptly cut myself off. The only way these blood-stained hands could atone is through death. Once again strengthening my resolve, I poured more of my zaiphon into the hawkzile and continued on my way to the Church that Father used to take me to when we weren’t travelling.

By the time I had made it to the church entrance, I had hidden the hawkzile outside the city, and slipped on my disguise. I wore a ragged, dirty, and faded green long sleeve shirt over my tight fitting black one underneath, with my black bandana tied around my neck to cover my slave collar. For my lover half, I had faded brown pants in a similar state as my shirt on top of my sleek black combat shorts. The clothes were baggy on my starved body, and I sighed thinking back to the food stands I passed earlier. Pulling the hood from my ragged brown cloak down, I stepped inside. It had barely changed, I could see the courtyard with the fountain, the greenhouse and the chapel from afar. While walking towards the fountain I heard the bells toll signaling the end of afternoon mass. _When had it gotten so late? It’s already three o’clock._ Sighing, I sat down on the fountain sideways so I could look into the water. With one leg folded under the other so that was hanging off the side, I swung it back and forth like I used to as a child. With a pained smile I though about the time I spent here with father, I didn’t remember most of my memories, I remember being from the Raggs Empire, and I must have lived in the capital because I can see the castle in my dreams. I don’t remember my parents, I just remember this scary woman that might have been my mother, though I seriously hope not as all I can remember about her, is her crazed smile, maniacal laugh, and extreme pain in my back and abdomen. Sighing, as back in reality I ran my right hand over the scar that is on my abdomen, almost feeling the pain of it again. With a shudder, I pushed the darker thoughts away, and tried to remember happier times. I remember that one memory with different people all around me, one would always lift me up, and I could see three figures nearby. When he’d through me in the air, Father would always jump in and be overprotective of me. I could feel myself relaxing as I thought back on the better parts of my childhood. I don’t really get how the order worked as I’m missing most of my memories, but I was once a child of Raggs, and then ended up an orphan at the church, the Raggs War broke out and I was traveling with Father, we were at a different church with other orphans, and I was one of the only survivors. I can still remember Chairman Miroku and Ayanami staring down at me. Once again shuddering at thought of what I was put through after that.

As I came back to reality, I realized I was just blankly staring at the water and when I actually looked at it, I about screamed. _There is a face in the water. Why is there a face!? And why does it look like me but as a girl?_ As I had swiftly jumped back, not thinking about my leg, I ended up hissing in pain. The, what appeared to be a mermaid, broke the surface and gave a concerned hum. Then she started singing and came over to me, putting her arms around me and gave me hug. To say I was flustered was an understatement, I hadn’t been shown this type of affection in years, and by a girl nonetheless! A voice broke me out of my thoughts, “Well, this is quite a surprise.” I turned and saw a man with red hair and glasses in Bishops robes. Behind him stood two bishops in training, one had short blonde hair, with amber eyes and an x-shaped scar on his cheek, while the other had long blonde hair pulled into a clip that left his hair hanging over his shoulder, along with amethyst eyes. Seeing my confused face, the tall man with red hair replied, “She’s normally very shy.” As he said this, the mermaid let go of me and walked? over to the man, he continued, “This is Razette, she‘s a Noel mermaid, isn’t she cute?” As he introduced her, Razette’s face changed from mine to what I assume is hers, and she surprisingly had bubble-gum pink hair. The long-haired blonde answered my still questioning look, “Noel mermaids can change their faces.” Nodding with my body still on edge, eyeing Razette as she smiled at me, I failed to notice the shorter blonde walk over by my until he suddenly strung an arm around my shoulders. I jumped from shock and tensed, he gave me a questioning look, but it soon turned into the widest smile I’ve seen and was literally radiating happiness, the boy exclaimed, “Relax! I know Razette probably startled you, but we’re here to help. I’m Mikage! The other blonde is Hakuren, and the red-head is Bishop Castor.” When introduced the one apparently named Hakuren hmphed and crossed his arms, and Castor smiled and said, “Are you all right, you looked pained when you got up.” Not wanting anyone to see the terrible state I was in, I quickly brushed it off, “Huh, oh, I’m fine.” Obviously not convinced, but seeing how uncomfortable I was, he let is slide.

“What’s your name?” The hyperactive boy still clinging on my asked. Biting my lip and looking questioningly at the three of them, Castor quickly added with a smile, “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” Figuring I didn’t really have anything else to lose, I said, “It’s not that, it’s just…” glancing side to side nervously and finally sighed, I finished, “Teito.” I wasn’t looking in Castor’s direction to see his shocked face, but the Mikage boy seemed happy that I gave them my name and said, “Well Teito, nice to meet ya! Castor can we show him around and have him join us for dinner, he looks like a twig!?” As he added the last comment he lifted up the closest arm and pointed at my small wrist poking out from my baggy clothes. Seemly ignoring my embarrassed and flushed face, Castor added, “Go ahead, I’m counting on the both of you, I have work to do so I’ll be off. Nice to meet you Teito, I hope I’ll be seeing you around.” Not wanting to give anything away I gave a weak, “Yeah…” Mikage grabbed the wrist he was pointing at, walked forward and grabbed Hakuren’s, “Come on, let’s go!” Trying to not cry out in pain as he was walking way to fast for my freshly stabbed leg, I bit my lip and sadly didn’t notice that I let my face scrunch up in pain. Hakuren noticed and yanked on Mikage, promptly slapping him in the back of his head, “Are you daft!? He can barely walk and your dragging him at the speed of light!” As Mikage let go to rub the back of his head, Hakuren crossed his arms, I was a bit busy applying pressure to the wound as it had reopened. Grinning sheepishly at me, Mikage quickly added, “Sorry Teito, are you sure you don’t want that looked at, I doubt Bishop Labrador would mind.” Slightly panicking not wanting anyone to see my terribly scarred body, sensing this Hakuren added, “We aren’t going to judge you, we just want to help. It’s quite obvious your injured.” Sighing, and albeit reluctantly, I let out a “Fine.” Both of them sighing in relief, Hakuren continued with a, “Finally, you’re so stubborn it’s frustrating. This way.” Slightly glaring at said blonde due to the comment, I painfully made my way the infirmary, which was thankfully nearby.

Almost as soon as I sat down on the bed a man(?) with light purple hair and kind purple eyes walked in dressed in a Bishops robe. “Hello, I’m Labrador, nice to meet you. I take it you are injured?” Nodding, and seeing his questioning look I quietly added, “My leg, um, I kinda got, uh, stabbed…” Shrugging sheepishly as Labrador briskly walked over, he said, “May I see it?” I responded by bending over and rolling up my left pant leg to my thigh, you could see the blood-stained bandage peeking out from under the shorts, which I pulled out of the way. Once Labrador took off the bandage, Mikage and Hakuren took a sharp intake of breath, Labrador made a pained expression and got up to get supplies. There reactions were not surprising considering the terrible state, despite my efforts, it was starting to become infected and three out of the five stiches popped. Sighing, I took the cloth thrown at me by Labrador, wiped the wound off-not seeing the shocked expressions of the other three occupants of the room as I did so with no cries of pain, my discomfort only shown by pained face. I pulled out the stitches and finally looked up, seeing their faces I smiled sadly and said, “As you can see,” gesturing to the other scars just on that one leg, “I’m used to this. Do you have stitching thread I can use, I ran out, if you couldn’t tell.” Bishop Labrador finished walking over to the bed and set down his tray, “Don’t worry, I can at least treat this one for you, here sit up on the bed with you’re leg up.” I did just that, and Labrador quickly treated my leg. After cutting the two remaining stitches he washed the wound with the nearby water basin and rags. Once he added some disinfectant, he stitched the wound up, and applied a strong, pain relieving healing salve, that I couldn’t help sighing in relief from. He looked up and smiled, “I’ll get you some pain medication after I bandage you up.” Looking up at him, all my mixed emotions showing on my face, shock, gratitude, sadness, and nervousness, I smiled sadly at the wound and admitted, “Thank you Labrador-san. No one has done anything like this for me in a long time. I feel like I’m dreaming. I figure you want something in return, I don’t have much, but I’ll do what I can.” The Bishop suddenly turned a mix of serious and sad and said, “I know you probably won’t believe me, but the only thing we want in return, is you healthy.” After seeing my surprised look, Mikage and Hakuren exchanged looks, and Mikage said, “Yeah, Teito, just rest up! I’m sure you’re tired. We can come back in a few hours for dinner!” As he said this Labrador mixed up medicine into a cup of tea and passed it along saying, “Here you are Teito-kun.” I looked down at the tea and back up at the three of them and asked nervously, “Are you sure?” Labrador smiled and went, “Of course, now drink up, and get some rest before you collapse. We’ll leave you be. See you at dinner Teito-kun.” Mikage and Hakuren smiled and waved on their way out.

Once the door was shut, Teito looked back down at the cup, and saw his sad eyes staring back at him and said, “Why are they so nice to me? I don’t get it…” Sighing, I lifted up the cup, downed the tea so I didn’t offend them, and set it down on the tray nearby. I leaned back and tried to get comfortable, and before I knew what had happened, I drifted off to sleep. Little did I know that the three people heard my comment and were already determined to help me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue the update schedule of around a chapter a month. I hope everyone is enjoying this work so far!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments, it really warms my heart to read them!

** Chapter 3 **

**_Castor’s Pov_ **

It was just another typical day at the church, besides the disturbing report from Frau this morning at the meeting. I couldn’t help but think of this apparent short, brown haired boy, and what the poor soul must be going through. He stayed on my mind throughout morning mass, all the way through afternoon mass, which had just ended. I was on my way to the courtyard to say hello to Razette with Mikage-kun and Hakuren-kun, when I saw a boy fitting the description sitting on the fountain, staring at the water sadly. I froze, but before the boys could ask what’s wrong, all of us saw Razette trying to reach out to the boy at the fountain, after he jumped up from shock. As I was already watching him, I saw his pained expression and figured he must be injured, as I glanced back at Hakuren and Mikage, it seems they reached the same conclusion and we all nodded. Looking back, Razette was hugging the boy! I was shocked, walking up I said, “Well, this is a surprise.” Seeing his look, I added, “She is normally very shy. This is Razette, she’s a Noel mermaid, isn’t she cute.” As I said so, she came over to me and changed back to her normal face. As he was still confused Hakuren added the fact about changing faces.

Mikage walked over and slung his arm around the boy, but judging by his reaction, I was getting more and more suspicious that this was the boy Frau mentioned. Once Mikage introduced us, I asked him about being injured, and once again his reaction-nervousness and fear- only strengthened my argument. After his blatant denial I decided to change the subject and see if I could land the finishing blow-his name. However, Mikage beat me to it, seeing his discomfort I added that he didn’t have to tell us, which would hopefully make him comfortable enough to do so, and it did. I was shocked that he gave his name, now I was definitely convinced this was the boy. I wanted to go and find Frau right away so he could confirm it. Once the boys offered to show him around, I used this as a chance to get away. As I was leaving, I stayed within hearing range and caught the exchange about being injured, glad that they convinced Teito to go to the infirmary. I set off in search of Frau.

I surprisingly, and thankfully found him rather quickly, he was still sitting at the bench having his after-mass smoke, sighing at his blatant non-bishop like behavior, I made my over to him. “Frau,” I said, and he quickly noticed my serious and concerned tone, he nodded, put out his cigarette, and pointed at the space next to him. Once I sat down, I sighed again and gave him a somewhat pained look, “I think I just met the boy you were talking about this morning.” His look was all I needed to continue, shocked and expectant of an explanation, “You said his name was Teito, right? Well a short, brown hair, greed eyed boy was sitting at the fountain. He seemed sad and pained, and then Razette came out and tried to comfort him, she even gave him a hug! Mikage and Hakuren were with me, we got him to give up his name and he said he was Teito. When Razette surprised him, he looked like he was in a lot of pain when he moved. Thankfully, the boys convinced him to go to the infirmary. Was he injured last night?” As I made my explanation, he nodded at first, and his expression went from shock and recognition, to sadness, and finally determination. Once he thought it over, he replied, “That definitely sounded like the brat from last night, and his mood and reactions fit what we’d expect. Also, he wasn’t injured last night, as far as I could tell, he walked fine. He got really emotional so I’m guessing he tried to gather himself before returning and took too long.” Both of us sighing as we figured out what must have happened- it was discovered he was talked to and was punished. With synchronized grimaces we exchanged looks, Frau didn’t want to voice this, so instead commented, “We need to report this to Jio.” I nodded, and we went to his office.

After a short discussion, it was decided Frau would go confirm it was him, as Labrador soon arrived and confirmed the injury- he was stabbed in the left thigh, the wound was approximately three inches deep, and appeared to be from a combat knife that was twisted while inserted into his leg. Labrador couldn’t hide his pained face as he reported this, as well as the boy’s ability to handle pain, and comments made. All four of us let out a sad sigh. Jio finally broke the silence as well as the melancholy mood, “Let him sleep until dinner, we will have him join you three and the boys in the dinning hall. Frau confirm it’s the boy when you go to wake him up. He obviously will try to separate due to it becoming dark and time for his mission. We will set up for a confrontation in the eastern courtyard around nine, where I will be the bait. Judging on your report, Frau, he is reluctant to kill, and will most likely hesitate due to my status.” We all agreed and set off to prepare.

**_Frau’s Pov_ **

So much for preparing, I spent almost the whole time trying to prepare myself for facing the damn brat. It was almost time for dinner, so I steeled myself and headed to the infirmary. Once I arrived and walked in, the first thing I saw was the small figure, and I immediately recognized the boy from last night, not only from his stature and appearance from the weak sobs and voice. I could hear him weakly saying things like, “No… Stop it… please… don’t make me do it… just make it stop…” At this point I was right next to him, he was sweating and trembling, I tried shaking him gently, so I didn’t startle him, seeing as this didn’t work I tried adding my voice, “Oi, oi brat, wake up. Wake up!” It looked like he started regaining consciousness around the brat part, just thinking about that made me smirk, “Yo! How are you feel-“ I was quite rudely cut off with a blow to the gut and saw the boy jump out of bed freaked out and defensive. Our eyes met and his widened, seems like he realized what just happened. Flustered, he quickly went, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Bishop, sir. Are you all right?” Not wanting to scare the boy I laughed it off, “Don’t worry about it kid, force of habit, right?” I gestured to his street cloths and he shrugged, continuing, “Also, trust me, I’m no sir, just Frau is fine, Teito, right?” The young boy breathed a sigh of relief and nodded while giving a quite “Yeah.” I walked over and ruffled his hair, “Lighten up kid. I know there’s never enough food on the street so let’s go get you something to eat.” I could see the desperation in his eyes, but also something else, maybe sadness? He fidgeted for a second and said, “You people have already given me a lot, I couldn’t take any more form you. Thank you for the treatment and the bed.” He started to walk away, but I wasn’t about to let that happen. With a quick sigh, I picked up the scrap of the boy by the back of the shirt and slung him over my shoulder and started walking to the dinning hall.

Shocked and struggling the brat went on, “What are you doing!? Let me go!” Chuckling, I replied, “This place was made to help brat’s like you. We’re gonna get some grub in ya. I’d set you down but I’m pretty sure walking’s a struggle since you did get stabbed.” Frustrated and I think embarrassed, the boy went, “Labrador-san gave me a crutch and I’m not hungry!” _What is with this kid and his stubbornness._ Sighing I walked back, grabbed the crutch, turned around and kept walking after saying, “There, got your stick. I’m hungry and I know you are too so stop denying it. I have no patience so deal with it, we’ll be there in a second.” Still practically flailing the brat went, ”It’s not a stick! And I’m not hungry!” Almost to prove he was lying his tiny stomach gave out a growl fit for a bear, he immediately froze. I chuckled slightly, “If you say so kid, but you’re still coming with me. Don’t worry about it, as I’m sure you’ve already been told, no one will judge you here and we’re here to help so just eat some food. Maybe you won’t be such a shrimp.” With my last comment we finally made it to the dinning hall, I pushed open the doors, by this point the brat was struggling again. Said brat retorted with, “I’m not short! And put me down!” With a shrug I ever so gracefully pulled him off my shoulder and dropped him on the ground, leaning on his crutch I smirked at him and said, “There you go. I put you down didn’t I.” Looking at his ‘glare’ which was not the least bit intimidating, I let out the laugh I was trying to suppress.

Sadly, I didn’t notice doll-freak come up behind me until I got a kick to the head and heard a, “Do you enjoy bullying small children!” From a very angry Castor as he picked the brat up and held him in the air away from me. The brat looked even more offended at being called ‘a small child’ and with a slight growl in his tone he said, “I am not a small child, and will you please put me down.” Once his feet were on the floor Labrador had showed up at this point and handed him his crutch. “Oh, thank you Labrador-san,” Teito then turned to see who had picked him up and saw Castor, “Sorry about that Castor-san, you startled me, and I have to admit I don’t appreciate comments about my size and age.” Sighing, the brat turned to me and said, “Why did you insist on dragging me here, I don’t want to eat anything.” With a smirk as I saw Mikage and Hakuren approach from behind. The energetic boy got behind him and did his classic shoulder swing and said, “Nonsense Teito, a stick probably weighs more than you!” He then dragged the boy with him to the spot him and Hakuren saved for Teito. They had him sit in-between the two of them so he didn’t have to be by people he didn’t know. Lab, Cas, and I sat across from the three of them. Looking down I saw the container and knew we were having eyefish soup, _can’t wait to see the brat’s reaction._ Hearing Mikage say he was gonna love it and promptly taking off the lid, the brat made the best blank, shocked and horrified face I’ve seen. I couldn’t hold in the laugh seeing it. Lab and Castor noticed and looked up as the brat was looking around horrified, most likely seeing if there was something else to eat. Then Castor being Castor, asked if he was going to eat while shoving a flower in his mouth. Not being able to stop laughing at his face, Lab stepped up to explain the diet of the church and the district delicacies.

He was staring down questioningly at the food and I said, “Well, I’m not about to let good food go to waste!” And I reached over and stabbed an eyefish, before it even neared the middle of the table, he grabbed my hand and stuffed it in his face, I was shocked. Everyone else laughed at the reaction and I joined in a second later. Mikage saw his face and went, “See, I told you it was good!” The brat downed the bowl in seconds, “Damn kid, what did you eat before this.” When he replied, I knew why he was so short, “I mostly only had protein pills with vitamins and nutrient enhanced foods like bread and milk.” Shaking my head, I went, “No wonder you’re so small, you gotta eat natural to be tall.” His eyes shined with determination and he grabbed a second bowl and downed it while mumbling something along the lines of “I’ll get taller, you’ll see you freaking giant.” I smirked as the plan worked to get him to eat, looking around I met everyone’s eyes and we all smiled and nodded, happy we could get the poor kid to eat. Soon come’s the hard part, confrontation. Once we all finished eating, the boys explained how they had to go do some training, and that they should hang out again the next day, and train with them once he’s healed. The brat was shocked, and said, “I still don’t get why you guys are being so nice to someone like me, but I really appreciate it, maybe I’ll be able to take you up on it.” With sad smiles Mikage and Hakuren said their goodbyes and headed off to the practice arena. Making eye contact and nodding at Lab and Castor, I said, “We have some work to finish up, why don’t you go have a look around.” The boy shrugged and nodded, before he set off Lab said he could stay the night in the infirmary if he wanted, Teito politely declined saying he had to get back as he had someone to meet later. Lab nodded and made sure to add that the door was always open to anyone who asked for help. I saw the pained expression hidden under the fake happy one, with a “I’ll keep that in mind, thanks again.” Teito headed outside. After nodding to Castor and Lab, we went to go get Archbishop Jio and start the plan.   
  


****

**_Teito’s Pov_ **

_I still can’t believe this is happening, five people, and I mean five people treated me like I was a human being today, talk about a bittersweet note to go out on. I mean if they knew who I really was they’d never even look at me, let alone try and help me._ Sighing, trying not to think about how I could have been a normal teenager like Hakuren and Mikage, how I still wanted a chance at a normal life that I knew I could never have. _Those boys aren’t murders, they aren’t filth that has been violated too many times to count and they certainly aren’t property like I am._ Sighing, I dragged my fingers through the water- I went back to the fountain after dinner. Lifting my hand up and seeing the water drip down my arm, I could see it flash between water and blood, the blood of people whose lives I have taken. I can never look at my arms without seeing those blades, which were left behind with the hawkzile, instead I chose dual knifes-which were currently stashed in my boots. Sighing once again I looked up longingly at the stars and hummed Raggs Requiem for the last time.

Once I finished I smiled sadly and called out to the onlookers, “Frau, Labrador-san, Castor-san, Jio-sama, you don’t need to hide.” Once they came out into plain sight, I looked down from the sky and smiled sadly at them, “Thank you for your kindness, I’m glad the church hasn’t changed much. I wasn’t informed that the man I killed last night was a Bishop until this morning, I offer my condolences.” While speaking I slide off the ledge and bent down to pull the knives out of my boots, with tears in my eyes I stood back up and looked at them. Right as my tears overflowed, I said to them, “I know I don’t deserve this, with hands as stained as mine, but please… please, make it stop. You Hunters should know what I am, so please… kill me.” With arms at my sides and head down, I heard Frau move and walk up to me, arms crossed he glared down, and did something I never expected, he put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. I looked up with shocked, sad, and desperate eyes and asked the one question on my mind, “Why?” He smiled sadly and said, “We know more than think, kid.” He moved his hand and untied my bandanna, taking it off so my collar that dug into my neck glistened in the moon light. Frustrated, but most of all sad, “And? Just because I’m slave doesn’t change the fact that I’ve killed people… I could have refused.” Sighing, Frau continued, “Kid, did you listen to a word Bishop Kohaku said last night, we know what happens if you did that, and that,” he said while pointing at my leg, “isn’t much, am I right?” I nodded, no point in denying it, “Thanks for everything, I shouldn’t have asked you to dirty your hands for someone like me.” Sighing and looking down at my knives I turned around and glanced at the shadow near the tree, “You know, you should really pick more stealthy hosts, sir.” I said with most hateful tone I could manage, and the figure just laughed in his laugh, the eyes of some poor townsman had his look and were staring right at me.

I couldn’t stop the shudder. “Nice try, Teito Klein. I figured you would have learned by now,” with a cocky smirk I knew what was coming, I took a deep breath and braced myself as he snapped his fingers and said the words, “Bind and Pain, level 5.” That terrible feeling of suffocating and being electrocuted hit once again and I couldn’t keep the grunt down as I fell to my hands and knees, shivering and twitching in pain. It seems everyone else snapped out of it after I started coughing in a few seconds. In the background I could fuzzily tell what was happening, I heard Frau yell, “Spot it! Haven’t you done enough to this kid!” I heard him charge the man and yell back, “Castor protect Jio, Lab get the brat!” As soon as realized what he was doing I knew I had to stop him. Labrador made it to my side in an instant, he was reaching out to me and I pulled away and said weakly, “Don’t. It’ll shock you too.” Thankfully he backed down. At this point, Ayanami must have gotten away from Frau because I blinked and he was next to me and Labrador, I blinked again and he kicked Labrador out of the way before he could even draw his weapon. Looking down at me scornfully, he kicked me so hard in the gut I promptly coughed up a sickening amount of blood and heard a few sickening cracks from my ribs when he kicked and when my back slammed into the concrete wall of the fountain. It hurt so much, but I refused to let him get to me, trying to ignore the tears of pain running down my face I looked up and glared at him, “Go back to hell, Ayanami!” I practically spit venom at him and he just sighed and freaking straightened his coat, glaring down at me he scorned, “How many times do I have to tell you, it’s ‘Master’ you piece of trash. Learn your place already. I have to say I was surprised you tried again after Kurena.” I was practically radiating hate, and hissed, “Don’t say her name with your disgusting mouth!”

At this point Frau was back from wherever he went and had a giant ass scythe, he attacked Ayanami with a, “Get away from the brat!” Ayanami just shook his head and transformed into a Kor. The Bishops were shocked, but I was trying to get up and get away because I knew he was about to try and take me back. Flying over to me, he stomped his foot down on my back, making me fall forward from my hands and knees to laying on the ground. Reaching into the pocket he took out my ‘leash’ and held it out for the little monster to attack to. With a sick grin, he said the commands, “Shackle, pain level increase to level 7.” I couldn’t stop the weak scream as I clawed at the thing on my neck. Ayanami just laughed. Frau jumped over and swiped at the chain, severing it so I wouldn’t go with Ayanami when he kicked him across the yard. Labrador had recovered and made plants swirl and wrap around him. Ayanami rolled his eyes and used his wings to get him out, flying in the air, I saw thread go and wrap around him, they must have been Castor-san’s. Finally trapped, Frau jumped into the air and cut his wings but Ayanami was looking right at my pain and tear-filled eyes. “You will never escape me Teito Klein.” With that his Kor was defeated and the possessed man collapsed and was caught by Castor.

I honestly didn’t care at this point, I was in so much pain, my whole chest felt like it was getting stabbed, it hurt to breath and my whole body felt like it was on fire. Labrador came over and kneeled by my shivering, twitching, and sobbing form, looking down sadly. Frau ran over, “Lab what are you doing!? Help him!” I looked up at the three Bishops surrounding me and gasped out, “Can’t. Promise Collar.” Sucking in a harsh breath of air as the zap came in full charge once again. As Labrador knew how they worked when I said not to touch me he sadly asked, “Teito-kun, how long is it set for.” Practically convulsing on the ground at this point, I somehow got out, “This. Setting. Five. Minutes. I think.” Sucking in sharp, pain pilled gasps and letting out shaking sobs in an attempt to take deep breaths and handle the pain, Labrador was talking me through it, trying to help. I didn’t even notice that Hakuren and Mikage had showed up right around the start of the fight as I was not in the right state of mind. As the minutes went by, pain overflowed my senses. I would gasp, grunt, sob, shudder, shiver, convulse, twitch, the whole mix. Near the end it got so hard to breath I didn’t know what was happening, I felt like I was chocking, drowning, and hyperventilating at the same time. When this happened Labrador officially freaked out, he started having people get the infirmary ready and him and Frau were on standby for as soon as it stopped zapping me. I’m assuming a broken rib punctured a lung during all of my spasming. In the last minute I started coughing up blood, I had no idea how I was still conscious, I wanted it to stop so bad, but I heard Frau screaming at me to stay awake.

The collar finally stopped, and Labrador moved immediately, they sat me up and oh my god that hurt. At this point I didn’t really have the energy or will to scream or say anything so some very manly whimpers came out, but at this point I didn’t really care anymore. Not really aware of what was happening besides the immense pain and struggle to breathe, I think Frau picked me up princess style, but as I already established I really didn’t care anymore. Before I knew it, I was back in the infirmary. Frau set me down on the bed and him and Lab worked together to try and save my pathetic life, even in all this pain I couldn’t help but question why, honestly, I think death would be better at this point, but I couldn’t deny how heartwarming it felt. They cut off my shirts and Labrador started pressing on my chest in different places, it did not feel pleasant in the least, but I knew he had to. When he pressed where it was hurting the most on my left side I gasped and coughed up more blood. At this point I felt someone stick an IV in my arm, and Labrador put a tube down my throat. I felt someone squeeze my hand and weakly glanced over, it was Frau, he looked me dead in the eyes and said, “Don’t you dare give up you damn brat, you’re worth it and never going back to that asshole that did this to you, you hear me!?” I weakly smiled and nodded, eyes trying to get across a “Thank you.” Frau gave me a real smile, not his Cheshire grin and said, “No problem, Teito. Fight like hell.” With that, I felt something cold flowing up my arm from the IV and saw Castor injecting medicine in me, he sent me a determined nod. Mikage shouted, albeit teary eyed, “I still gotta show you around, Teito!” while Hakuren added, “Not to mention sparring once you’re healed!” Weakly smiling at them I felt myself lose consciousness. 


End file.
